wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Clash Royale Prologue
Clash Royale Prologue is a freemium mobile strategy video game developed and published by Supercell. The game combines elements from collectible card games, tower defense, and multiplayer online battle arena.234 The game was released globally on July 3, 2015. Gameplay In Clash Royale Prologue, players are ranked by their level and trophy count. The highest level is thirteen, with players levelling up by gaining more experience points through donating or upgrading cards. Trophies are won and lost through multiplayer battles: a player wins a battle by destroying more towers than the opponent (each destroyed tower being represented as 'crowns'), or by destroying the opponent's King's Tower, granting an automatic three-crown victory. There are 9 playing arenas in total (excluding the tutorial Training Camp), with each arena corresponding to a certain trophy count range. The 9 Arenas are Goblin Stadium, Bone Pit, Barbarian Bowl, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, Spell Valley, Royal Arena, Water Arena, Epic Arena and Legendary Arena. Cards Playable units and spells are represented as cards. Prior to each game, players construct a deck of eight cards used to attack and defend from their opponent's units, spells and towers. At the start of each game, both players begin with four randomly chosen cards from their deck of eight. Each card costs a certain amount of elixir to play: one elixir point is replenished every 2.8 seconds (or 1.4 seconds in the final 60 seconds of the game), with a maximum of 10 elixir points at any one moment. Once a card is played, a new card is automatically drawn from the player's eight card deck. There are currently 56 cards in the game, coming in four rarities: Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary. Currency As a free-to-play game, Clash Royale Prologue offers players the ability to purchase gems in the card shop using currency. Clash Royale Prologue engined by Clash of Clans. Gems can be used to start tournaments, enter challenges, and purchase chests, cards, and gold from the shop. Chests When a player wins a multiplayer battle, they will obtain a 'chest', which takes a certain amount of time to open depending on the rarity of the chest. Chests take a certain amount of time to unlock: Silver Chests take three hours to unlock, Golden Chests take eight hours, Giant, Magical and Epic Chests take 12 hours, while Super Magical and Legendary Chests take 24 hours. Gems may be used to speed up unlocking or can be used to purchase a chest. Chests contain cards and gold, and free chests and crown chests will also contain gems. Different levels of chests contain different numbers or types of cards. When the player has a certain number of a troop's cards, they can upgrade it, using gold, to increase its statistics. A player can hold a maximum of four chests at one time; to open up chest slots, a chest will need to be opened. Free chests are also given to the player once every four hours, and only two of these can be stored. Every 24 hours, the player also has the chance to win a Crown Chest by claiming ten 'crowns' from battle victories. A Clan Chest appears from Friday midnight to Monday midnight (time varies for different countries). There are ten stages to it, with each stage increasing the reward. Crown chests are only allowed to be stacked twice. Both the Free Chests and Crown Chests can be unlocked instantly. Category:Supercell